It's Not the Same
by Silverblade1
Summary: When Inuyasha tries to comfort Sango in Kagome's absence, things take an interesting turn.


_Damn that Miroku!_

Inuyasha fumed as he stalked through the woods towards the riverbank. If it wasn't for the monk's lecherous habits, Sango wouldn't be crying right now. Kagome had returned home to restock on supplies, and so she wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning. Although Inuyasha didn't like to see the demon slayer in pain any more than Kagome did, he firmly believed in staying out of the couple's tumultuous relationship. His mind wouldn't listen though and replayed the last few minutes from before.

_"Go after her, Inuyasha," Shippo said tugging on Inuyasha's leg. Although his words were for Inuaysha, his attention was on Sango who had fled their company in tears after witnessing Miroku's shameless flirting with the village girls. Again._

_"Keh, it's none of my business," Inuaysha said crossing his arms and looking pointedly away from Sango. Involuntarily, his eyes went to Miroku who had turned at Sango's exit. He hadn't seen her tears, but he must have felt her icy glare on his back. Inuyasha felt hopeful when the monk made to go after her until one of the girls leaned in to whisper something in his ear. The monk chuckled and turned his attention back to her, no doubt thinking he could soothe Sango's feelings later and all would be well._

_And it would be_, Inuyasha thought. _Sango always forgave Miroku, and then they got all lovey dovey for a little while until Miroku did it again. It was a never-ending-freaking cycle._

Shippo's pleas hadn't moved Inuyasha, nor had Miroku's thoughtlessness, but…he remembered the sparkling glow of unshed tears in Sango's eyes and even now he could hear her pained sobs coming from the riverside. He couldn't stand to see someone he cared about in pain, and since Kagome wasn't here…

Inuyasha made sure his entrance was unusually loud to give Sango enough time to clean up her tears and regain some of her composure.

"Yo, Sango," Inuyasha called as he closed the distance between them in one graceful leap to drop beside her on all fours.

"Inuyasha," Sango said. "Did Kagome return early?"

Her tone was calm, and she sat with her knees beneath her and Kirara on her lap. Only her tear-stained cheeks and red eyes betrayed her.

"No, she hasn't," Inuyasha said.

"Then why?" Sango started, but stopped when Inuyasha pointedly raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh," She said.

Seconds and then minutes passed with only silence between them. Sango had no idea what to say to Inuyasha. She peeked over at him to find that he had shifted to his usual cross-legged position with his arms tucked into the sleeves of his voluminous robe. He stared straight ahead, quiet and waiting.  
More minutes passed and Sango gradually felt the tension ease from her body and she too shifted her position, stretching out her legs and leaning back on her arms. Looking up at the stars, Sango found the words came easier than she thought.

"You must think I'm foolish to stay with the monk when I find his flirting so painful," Sango said. Inuyasha's ears twitched, but whether in agreement or acknowledgement Sango didn't know, and he said nothing. He simply listened.

"I know he loves me, and I know those girls mean nothing to him. I try not to let it bother me so much, but…" Sango bit her lip swearing she wouldn't cry in front of Inuyasha. She was already transparent enough. How she wished it was Kagome beside her instead of Inuyasha. Kagome would say all the right words to make Sango feel better, to remind her that even though Miroku was a hopeless flirt, she was truly his one and only. It would be enough to settle her spirit for the time being.

Inuyasha had heard the hitch in her voice when she spoke, and had forcefully bit his tongue. The pain distracted him, until…

"What do you think, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

_ Don't ask him that!_ Sango screamed at herself.

_ Don't ask me that_, Inuyasha silently creamed at her.

"I think you and the monk will work it out, same as always," he said.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Sango said. _What am I doing? He's trying to be nice._

"That's what you want to hear isn't it? So, why don't we leave it at that?" He growled, tapping his knee against the ground.

"Because, I want to hear what you honestly think," Sango said_. __No, I don't!_

"No, you don't," Inuyasha's words were in perfect sync with her thoughts.

Inuyasha looked at Sango. Sango looked at Inuyasha.

Sango looked away first.

With his keen senses, he could hear her heartbeat pick up and he smelled the coming of new tears. This had been a mistake. He was only making things worse. Without another word, he rose to his feet, but the tug on his robe halted his departure. Inuyasha looked at Sango's bowed head, her left hand clenched into a tight fist. He heard her take a deep breath before she threw back her shoulders, and raised her head to meet his eyes again.

"Please, Inuyasha, tell me your true thoughts," Sango said.

_She asked for it_, he thought.

"I think Miroku cares about you more than any other woman. He'd lay his life on the line for you without hesitation," Inuyasha said. "But, Miroku would never do those things to you if he loved you half as much as I love…" Inuyasha paused, his brow crinkling as both Kagome and Kikyo's face flashed in his mind.

"As I love…" he tried again, but no name came forth.

"…as much as you love who, Inuyasha? Kagome? Kikyo?" Sango asked with a bitter smirk.

"Now waitaminute-"Inuyasha started, but before he could finish Sango jumped to her feet, and shoved her face right in Inuyasha's.

"You think you're better than Miroku, but you two aren't so different. You play with Kagome's heart all the time. You protect her, and claim to need her, but when Kikyo shows up you forget she even exists," Sango said voice rising with each word.

"It's not the same thing, Sango," Inuyasha said, voice steady in the face of her storm, but the muscles in his body clenched beneath his robes.

"Isn't it? The only difference is that you play between two women verses fifteen others, but what you and Miroku do is the same. You're both selfish-"

"Sango, it's not-," Inuyasha tried to cut in, but she wasn't listening.

"-thoughtless, oblivious-"

"Sango-"

"Idiots!"

Inuyasha grabbed Sango and kissed her. Stunned, her body initially tensed, but soon melted beneath the tender onslaught of his lips. Heat, sweet and burning, swirled from his lips to her own, into her body like molten lava, weakening her knees. Instinctively, his hands slid to her waist to bring her flush against his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, not thinking, only wanting the sweet fire burning between them to continue. But, no sooner had she done so when Inuyasha pulled back. They stared at each other with wide eyes and pounding hearts. It took him a minute to realize he was still holding her waist, and it was harder than it should have been to release her. He expected anger or embarrassment from her, but there was neither on her face.

"It's not the same," Sango said. She touched her lips in wonderment, and stared at him with new understanding in her brown eyes. Inuyasha's feelings were so strong-a man who felt the way he did only had enough room in his heart for one woman…one woman…

"Is this how you feel about Kagome or Kikyo?" Sango asked hesitantly. An endearing blush bloomed on Inuyasha's cheeks and Sango resisted the urge to touch them. He shoved his arms into his sleeves and looked with fierce concentration at the ground. Seconds passed, but Sango wouldn't break the silence first.

"I…don't know," Inuyasha finally said. She sensed his frustration and confusion, and for the first time Sango really considered his situation. Before Kagome, he had loved Kikyo and had planned to stay with her until Naraku tore them apart. Then Kagome, Kikyo's reincarnation, came along and stirred up feelings he hadn't felt in years...if ever. On top of that, Kikyo herself returned not quite alive, but clearly not dead. So many unresolved feelings mixing with new ones; no wonder Inuyasha was confused. He clearly cared about both women, but Sango knew from his kiss there was only one woman for him. Unfortunately, even Inuyasha didn't know. Sango's heart went out to him, to Kagome and even to the stubborn priestess.

"Inuyasha, it's okay," Sango said putting a hand on his shoulder. She wanted to ease his mind as he had eased her heart.

"Y'know Inuyasha, I can see why Kagome and Kikyo would hate to lose you. Perhaps I should toss my lot in with you as well," Sango said leaning into him with one hand on his chest. That got Inuyasha's attention. The monk would've surely lost his cool composure had he witnessed the look Sango gave Inuyasha. She peered up at him from beneath her incredibly (wow) long lashes, brown eyes mischievous and her lips curled into a playfully seductive smile. His heart started pounding again when he remembered the kiss they'd shared.

Sango laughed at the flames engulfing his cheeks and made to turn away. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her back against him. He leaned in so close that the tips of their noses touched. Sango had never seen gold burn, but she imagined it would like his eyes right about now. Heat eagerly rushed to greet the tender caress of Inuyasha's finger against her cheek.

"Sango, I may love another woman, but I wasn't kissing anyone but you a moment ago," he said. Sango's eyes widened and her lips parted as the full impact of his words hit her. Warmth engulfed her heart with such sweet pain her eyes pricked with tears.

_ …I wasn't kissing anyone but you a moment ago…_

Without another word, he let go of her hand and headed back towards the camp. She caught up with him easily and casually linked arm with his.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she said, resting her head against his shoulder, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, whatever," he mumbled, but he didn't pull his arm away from Sango.


End file.
